Before Deema Came
by Jayjaylove
Summary: Molly is 'Miss Popular'. Everyone loves her. especially Gil and Goby. Then somehow fights break out. Over Molly. But when a new girl comes she gets one of their attention. This all happens before Deema came
1. Chapter 1

**New Story! Yay! Aren't you excited? Well if you aren't then I am! I just want to shout out to (once again) LoveCareHate, who is now OonaxNonners, for suppoting me in all of my (2) stories. Well heres my new story.**

* * *

At St. Greg high school, Molina Marie Jefferson is the most popular girl in school. She has all the cutest clothes, the most cutes shoes and even her personality was lovely. She wasn't a snob and she wasn't rude. She was very caring. But she had to go through a lot. No it's not relationships she never went through that. But it's... Well friendships. Let me just start from scratch.

* * *

One Monday morning Molly woke up at her usual time. 6:00 am. She got up and put on her favorite white dress with pink pokadots and a white ribbon towards the waist. She curled her Black hair with pink highlights and went down stairs. Her older brother Michael and little sister Mica (Mee-Ca) were down stairs eating.

"Hi Molly," Her lil' sister greeted. Mica loved Molly very much. She always gave her advice about boys and helped her with homework. Mica was (Like her older sister) popular and had a lot of friends. She was currently dating Molly's best friends Oona's little brother Oscar.

"Hey Mickey," She replied kissing her on the forehead. She sat in her place on the right side of their square marble table. Michael looked up from the magazine he was reading.

"Oh hey sis," He said, "How'd you sleep?"

"Oh same old, same old," She replied pouring some Cap'en Crunch, "I'm going to the park with Onna," She turned to her sister, "You wanna come?"

"Only if Oscar comes," Mica replied daydreaming about her boy toy.

"Well duh," Molly joked, "I only asked you because he was coming."

Molly soon finished her cereal and headed to the bus stop. Oona sat on the bench texing her boyfriend Nonny.

"Hey Tina!" Molly called to her. She calls her Tina because of the Asian from their favortite show Glee.

"Oh, Hey Molls!" She replied, "Just texting Nonners."

"Figured, Well Mica said she's coming with us."

"Okay, then you guys have to meet us at our house at 4:30 because of the time they get let out."

Molly nodded and the bus arrived.

"Goodmorning ladies!" Welcomed their bus driver.

"Good morning Mr. Grouper," They replied. Smiled on their faces.

They hopped on and went through the ail way.

"Molly You can sit here!"

"No, no She can sit here."

Why weren't they fighting over Oona? Well she sat with Nonny who was already on. Molly ended up sitting with Gil. The Jock. The Hunk. The guy she liked.

"Hey Gil," She said while twirling her hair.

"Hey Molls," He replied with his signature smile. Which made Molly giggle. As they flirted with each other, someone was watching from the seat behind them. Someone who like Molly. Someone Jealous. Someone who was popular and also a Jock and a Hunk. Worst thing Yet he had a best friend. Well everyone does. But His wasn't that good. Because His "Best friend" liked Molly. And He knew he was going to get her. But Goby needed to fight back! But how?

* * *

**Hoped you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry for the long wait! I truly am but I've been very busy. So no shout out today. Here's the story.**

* * *

Molly and her friends exited the bus. Oona and Nonny held hands, Molly and Gil locked arms, and Goby. Well he was just steaming in the background. He hated watching Gil and Molly lock arms. He made a plan. He had Advanced Math with Molly. Maybe he could sweet talk her. No! Gil was in their class. What about practice. No, no Gil's their too. Maybe he could just talk to her in private. Yea! Goby thought hard but stopped when Nonny started talking to him.

"Hey Goby, is there something wrong?" He asked.

"Oh, no Nonners But thanks. I'm cool," He replied.

"Alright, But if you need something I'd be more than happy to help you."

"Actually Nonny I do have something in mind."

"What's up,"

"Well I-"

"Nonny, Goby! C'mon we have Math!" Gil interrupted.

"Tell me later," Nonny said, catching up to his friend. The 5 friends entered 's Advanced Math class.

"Hey Molly, Oona," Some girls called.

"Gil, Goby, Nonny, What up?" Some Jocks greeted from a near by table. It was 5 minutes before class. At Molly's table Some cheerleaders were talking about Gil.

"He's so cute," Sarah gushed.

"Yea," Annabelle agreed, "I wish I would go out with Him."

Molly Just stared at Gil, who was staring right back. They locked eyes.

"Gil," Kobe interrupted.

"Molly," Sarah also said.

"Huh, what?" Molly and Gil both said.

"You okay?"

"Alright, alright class is now in session. I need all of you to get your stuff. New seats." said. This made the class groan, "Okay June, You sit here. Carlos next to June. Steve and May on the opposite side. Everyone is sitting Boy girl, boy girl."

As he continued to call everyone to their seat he made it to the final 4.

"Gil, you sit next to Molly. Nonny you and Oona side on the other side."

Goby sat at the table in front of them.

"Hope you like this seating arrangement because this will not be changed until the end of the year. I will change your arrangements if needed."

He finally started class. After a long hour of Math the group split up into their next class. Gil, Goby and Nonny went to science and Molly and Oona to English.

"Oh, Molly." Gil said stopping her.

"Hey Gilly, Do you need something?" She asked.

"No, Just wanted to give you this," He replied holding out a necklace. It had a pink M on it.

"Oh, Gil!" She cried, giving him a hung, "It's beautiful."

"Just like you," He blushed. She hugged him once more and headed to class with Oona.

"Nice bro," Nonny said.

"Yea," Goby agreed with fingers crossed.

"Yep, I'm gonna ask her out soon. I just know it."

"Well it did take me a minute to ask Oona," Nonny replied.

Now you might think Nonny's a nerd but he's not. He's quiet cool. He's the quarterback of the football team, the head of student council, and he's very kind and generous. A lot of girls envy Oona.

After class Goby and Molly went to gym.

"Hey, Molly?" He asked.

"Yea Goby?" She replied.

"I have something I want to tell you."

"Well spit it out," She laughed.

"You, know I like you as much as Gil does right?"

Molly paused. She didn't know what to say. Goby was pretty quiet around her. She never had a clue who he liked.

"Oh," She finally said. He grabbed her and as fast as lighting kissed her on the lips. He eyes popped open. She released quickly and ran to the girls locker room.

"Oh my God," She thought rapidly, "I just kissed Goby."

The rest of the day she was quiet. At lunch. Social studies, and on the bus. Oona asked her if she was okay but Molly kept lying telling her she was perfectly fine.

"I'll tell you at the park," She said.

* * *

**Crazy huh? Yep can't wait to show you the next chapter! Review and tell me your thoughts. Thanks**

**Jayjay Out Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Fight

"He what?!" Oona was so shocked to hear what Goby did in gym the afternoon.

"Yep," she replied, "Just kissed me. Out of no where."

"How is Gil gonna handle it?" Mica asked.

"Don't know. I hope he just lets it slide."

* * *

"He what?!" Gil was angry about what his soon to be girlfriend just told him.

"it was so sudden. He just told me he liked and the kissed me. It all happened so fast." Molly stammered. (Keep in mind it's still the same day Oona and Molly went to the park with Oscar and Mica.)

"He's gonna pay!" Gil texted Goby asking him to meet behind the asked Nonny to come to make sure they don't throw any fists

About 15 minutes later Goby and Nonny arrived. Goby looked at Molly who looked away.

"So Goby," Gil began, "How was a Gym?"

"Why?" He asked.

"Oh no reason. I was just wondering." Gil turned around but quickly turned back and slammed Goby in the wall.

"Why'd you kiss Molly?!" Gil asked. Goby didn't speak. Gil slammed him harder.

"Huh?" Gil yelled even louder.

"Gil stop," Nonny said, Oona standing behind him. Gil looked Molly's way but she was turned the other way. Oona ran to her side and hugged her.

"Sorry Nonny, but if he wants to be a back stabber he can stop being my friend." Gil let go of Goby and turned. But once he lost his grip, Goby pushed Gil who fell down.

"I'm not letting you go with Molly without a fight!" Goby yelled.

"Your funeral," Gil replied. He went to his feet and kicked Goby. He flew back with a loud thunk! Nonny ran to Goby's side

"Gil that's enough." He said.

"Dude you can't be serious. I've loved Molly for a long time, and Goby here knows that. For him to kiss her, on the lips no less, is beyond the code. Plus he hit me. I have the right to defend my self."

Goby spit in his face.

"You don't deserve Molly." Goby said.

"And how do you know who I deserve?" Molly cut in, in a sassy voice, "Your not my Mom or Dad or sister or Brother."

Mica stuck close to Oscar. She lives with Molly but has never seen her this mad before.

"And for one you definitely don't deserve me. How you treat your, 'Best Friend', and stab him in the back for a girl! Really Goby?! How dumb are you?"

She grabbed her little sister.

"Let's go Oona, you and Oscar can come over our house."

Mica hugged Gil.

"I think you deserve Molly more than Goby, Gil. Your stronger, cooler, and funnier."

"Thanks, Mica," He replied. "I think so too." He looked up at Molly.

"Mind if I tag along, Molls?"

"Of course, Gilly. You and Nonny can come to."

Nonny got up from Goby, who was already standing at this point.

"Gil has a point, dude." He replied. "Thats Against the rules. And as the head of the gang I'm stripping you from the club."

Goby was speechless. He walked away. But then turned around and slapped Molly. "You've made the wrong chose, you slut! Hav. Fun with your gay boyfriend."

Now Mica was made. She kick him in his manhood.

"Don't you ever, I mean ever, put you dry, ashy, crusty hands on MY SISTER!"

Oscar grabbed Mica's hand and kicked a moaning Goby in the face.

"Don't touch my soon to be sister in law!" He hissed.

Then they all walked to Molly's house.


End file.
